


Kitten up a tree

by Lorelai3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek agreed to look after Stiles' cat, but will it go so smoothly?</p>
<p>Just a short fluffy piece :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten up a tree

Derek could kick himself at the situation he was in. He was cat-sitting for Stiles whilst he was at school. He usually didn’t mind looking after Meatball (Yes that’s right Stiles named his cat Meatball) but today wasn’t a good day. Derek had been feeling a little tired and he couldn’t be bothered with the Rottweiler next door.

Derek was sat in the garden on the deck chair, trying to enjoy some of the sun before it faded away, Meatball sitting quietly on his lap. They had an animalistic understanding, Meatball wouldn’t bother Derek if Derek didn’t bother him, it was an unspoken agreement they both respected. That was until that bloody dog got into the garden; Meatball screeched and ran inside to hide under the Sherriff’s bed, leaving Derek outside and alone with the mutt. Derek bared his claws and fangs and let out a roar, the dog not even batting an eyelid. He ran towards the man, chasing him in a few circles before Derek ended up climbing the large tree. 

Derek sighed in relief at his new found safety before reality kicked in. He looked down and almost threw up, there was one thing that scared the werewolf most. Heights.

The dog was gone but Derek couldn’t face climbing down, every time he looked down towards the ground it would start to spin and he’d feel even worse. He couldn’t believe how humiliating this was, he had his eyes tightly shut, his arms and legs wrapped around the branch hoping Stiles would come home soon.

How could a former Alpha be afraid of heights? He blames Laura; she once told him to climb into their tree house but then removed the ladders leaving him up there for six hours. Derek only opened his eyes once to view the sun’s positon; it was noon so Stiles would be home any minute.  
There he was, walking into the back yard with Meatball in his hand, “It’s ok baby. Where’s sourwolf?” 

Derek almost chocked as he tried to speak, “St-Stiles.”

The younger boy looked up and couldn’t believe his eyes. His boyfriend was wrapped around a branch with his eyes shut, quivering like a frightened cat.

“Babe, erm, you ok?”

“N-No I’m not.”

“What are you doing up there?”

Derek still didn’t open his eyes, shaking like a leaf. “Dog got in and I just ran up the tree.”  
Stiles smirked as he put Meatball on the ground, crossing his arms he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Are you ok?”

Derek let out a whimper, “I’m dizzy. I’m acrophobic.”

Stiles did what he knew he should, he ran to his Dad’s garage and found the old ladders. He placed them gently against the tree trunk only a few inches away from Derek. “Come on babe just get onto the ladders.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“You can do it Derek.”  
“I can’t stand heights.” He growled, only feeling relived when he felt Stiles’ skin on his, the younger boy holding his hand. “I’ll guide you down, Okay?”

Derek simply nodded as he held onto Stiles, the younger boy making sure Derek’s shaking feet were firmly on the ladders. They were only a few feet away from the ground when Derek panicked and let go, falling back and landing on the soft earth. 

He didn’t care about the fall, he was just glad to be on the ground. Stiles fell by his side panicking, asking Derek if anything was hurting or broken but the werewolf could only grab the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. “What was that for?”

“For rescuing me.”

It felt nice being recognised as the hero for a change, it was usually Derek saving him. “You’re welcome.”

Derek let out a laugh of embarrassment, “I was as helpless as a kitten up a tree.”

Stiles placed a kiss on his lips, his face freshly shaven and soft. The kiss only lasted a few minutes before they broke apart; Derek looked like a teenage damsel in distress. “You are a kitten kind of.”

“Technically wolves are closer related to dogs.”

“Well I don’t want a dog in my bed, but for you I’ll make an exception. They shared one briefer kiss before Meatball came and sat on Derek’s face, apparently stealing Stile’s attention wasn’t part of their agreement.


End file.
